


Riley Meets 00Q

by alex_kade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), National Treasure (2004), National Treasure (Movies), National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I don't have time for to be making these ridiculous things!, Q & Riley Hacker War!, Riley is a smartass, fan video, or at least a sort of funny nod to 00Q, pre-Qoole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in order to work with MI6, Riley has to pass a secret test to gain the respect of the Quartermaster? But no one knows that Riley is taking this test outside of M, so to Q and Bond, it's a genuine case of super hacker vs super hacker. Will Riley's unconventional methods stand up under Q's clean and thorough nature? Or will Q dominate this new threat with swift efficiency?</p>
<p>(This is entirely done as a spliced-together video just for kicks and giggles. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riley Meets 00Q

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....I had two scenes: the Buckingham Palace scene from National Treasure 2, and the Skyfall scene where Silva hacks into MI6. I flipped both around and chopped them up and glued them back together again to make this, all in a very limited amount of time. This is not a fanvid masterpiece by any means, but it gets the story across in a fun way. And there's a surprise little 00Q nod in there straight from Riley's mouth, so I give myself kudos for somehow pulling that off, lol!
> 
> Anyway, don't take it too seriously. It's just for fun, and I'll probably make more later when I find the time. :)


End file.
